nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
NFS World Info Wiki
Hi and welcome to the Wiki about the massive MMO game Need for Speed World. Here are some usefull pages if you want to get started *To see the list of all articles on this Wiki please enter this side: *Want to read a random article in this Wiki ? *Cant find a article? That could be becouse we changed it. for recent changes *Forgot your Password ? to change it *Page Missing ? Add one *New Here ? Create an account , or connect with Facebook *All Help is Welcome. Please join us. !!! This site is a free Wikia encyclopedia that anyone can edit. All trademarks and copyrights belong to their respective owners, and are used here under the terms of Fair Use !!! Need for Speed World is a multiplayer online game that started on July 27th 2010 (although players who bought a Starter Pack could play the game already from July 20th 2010). This game features 94 events split up in 50 Levels. Players that did not buy a Starter Pack before 8th September were only able to reach level 10 and could only buy T1 and T2 cars. On September 8th 2010 the game had over 1 million users, and to celebrate that the Starter Pack limit was removed so that everyone could reach the maximum level of 50. The game has 6 gamemodes currently: Sprint, Circuit, Team Escape, Pursuit Outrun, Treasure Hunt and Meeting Place. NFS World features the cities Rockport and Palmont from two of the most popular games of the NFS franchise: Most Wanted and Carbon. Ford Mustang Boss 302 1969.jpg|Cars|link=Cars|linktext=Go check all the Cars and Car Releases here new.png|Happy New Year|linktext=2012|link= Treasure Hunt 2.0.jpg|Farming Parts ?|link=Treasure Hunt|linktext=Get to know more about the new TH 2.0 Skärmklipp3.PNG|Our Facebook|link=http://www.facebook.com/pages/NFS-World-Wiki/187491991335832|linktext=Like our Site Welcome to the NFS World Wiki a community site dedicated to the game NFS World by Electronic Arts'' NFS World Featured Articles Lumox.jpg|Lumox|link=Lumox Porsche 911 Turbo Snow Flake.jpg|Porsche 911 Turbo|link=Porsche 911 Turbo Nissan 240ZG.jpg|Nissan Fairlady 240ZG|link=Nissan Fairlady 240ZG Audi R8 5.2.jpg|Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSi Quattro|link=Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSi Quattro Mangoempire.jpg|MANgo empire|link=Mango Empire Diamondpark.jpg|Diamond Park|link=Diamond Park Homefortheholidays.png|Home for the Holidays|link=Home for the Holidays Rosewood College.png|Rosewood College Campus|link=Rosewood College Campus Read some of the Blog's on NFS World Info Wiki Latest Cars Added *Pagani Zonda F for 3 Days *Audi Quattro 20 V *Chevrolet Chevelle SS for Cash *Audi RS4 for Cash Latest Special Edition's Added *Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R C10 Cop Edition *Ford Mustang Boss 302 Cop Edition *Porsche 911 Turbo Snowflake Limited Edition *Lotus Exige Cup 260 Adrenaline Edition Ask Marc thumb|300px|right “ This is the Need for Speed World's Newest Wiki. Feel free to edit. ” Latest Tweets from #NFSworld and #marcdevellis The Latest Tweets from #NFSworld and Producer #marcdevellis From #NFSworld From #marcdevellis: Latest Threads from EA Forums - NFS World General Discussion http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/rss/forumTopics/3663.page|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=10 action=purge}} Refresh {C} Contribute to the NFS World Wiki If you are interested in contributing to the NFS World Wiki, first. To learn how to start editing today, visit the ' '. You can use this page for testing your edits. It's quite simple, and free! To create a new article about something related to Need for Speed: World that you want to start working on, enter the name of the page you want to create in the box below and click "create article" to start editing the article: bgcolor=#ffffff width=30 So want to read all of our Pages ? Category:Browse